Anima
by meepinator3000
Summary: Silver isn't a normal man anymore. Not since he died on the battlefield and was unceremoniously sent off to Remnant without so much as a "how do you do?". When facing his toughest obstacle immediately after he is reborn into this world, how will he fare? And how will he take getting to know his real sisters? Rated M for dark themes, and underage drinking. Also, lot's of swearing.


**And it's finally here! 2 days late, I know. But I have a serious problem here. My creativity seems to be disappearing. That's why I haven't uploaded anything on "Remnant Trio" either. I mean seriously, I'm a month late on that story's new chapter. But that's the thing, I'm stuck on like, 1000 words. It doesn't mean I'll give up on it though, I'll keep it up to the best of my abilities. Anyways, here is, the 2 days late, first chapter of Silver Schnee's story: Anima. Enjoy!**

Remnant, at first glance it is a beautiful and peaceful place.

Dig deeper however, and you will find that it is anything but. Hellish creatures known as the Grimm, prowling the nights, stalking their prey. The shattered moon giving off an unsettling feeling.

Only four truly safe areas for Humans and Faunus exist in this world. Atlas, the kingdom of military prowess. Vacuo, the kingdom of long forgotten riches and treasures. Mistral, the kingdom of belief. And Vale, the kingdom of Aspiration, a bright future. It is in these kingdoms, that the four academies to train warriors against the Grimm lie. Atlas, Shade, Haven and Beacon academy. Each one with their own set of accomplishments and reputation. Beacon, the most prestigious, lighting up the night-sky, a protective wall for its kingdom. A magnificent building, looking like a castle from a fairy-tail, mounted on a cliff-side, overlooking Vale and the Emerald Forest. Five towers, four smaller, and one large.

It is in this large tower; the headmaster of this school resides. Headmaster Ozpin, looked up to as a role model by Huntsmen and huntresses all over the world, and feared by his enemies.

It was a late night at Beacon academy, and the shattered moon of Remnant shone brightly in the star-filled night sky. Ozpin sat in his office, in the towering structure overlooking all of Beacon, by his desk, awaiting someone's arrival. The elevator doors leading to the office, pinged and opened. To reveal a woman, with blonde hair and green eyes. A black and white attire with a hint of purple, a pair of glasses over her eyes and a riding crop in her hands. She carried herself with authority. Glynda Goodwitch, Beacons Combat instructor and head deputy. She took aa few steps forward.

"Professor Ozpin, you called?"-She stated, more than questioned. Ozpin nodded.

"That I did, I want you to look at this"-He replied. Glynda went over to his side to look at the screen of whatever it was the headmaster wanted to show her. But before he could start the recording on the screen, something happened in the office. A bright light shone up in the middle of it, followed by the appearance of another woman. This woman, had maroon red eyes and matching hair. A pale complexion. She wore a formal looking pressed white dress, with golden linings strewn across it, and a pair of golden high heels. The other two occupants of the room quickly scurried into a defensive stance, anticipating the new arrival to attack them. However, the woman simply smiled and dismissively waved her hand.

"Peace, I am not here to harm you"-She said in a soothing tone.

"Who are you? And why are you here then?"-Glynda asked with an accusing tone and matching glare.

"My name is Remnant Aurum, and I am here to ask for your assistance in something"-The now named Remnant replied with the same calm and soothing tone. Both Ozpin and Glynda raised an eyebrow at her name, but didn't question it.

"Assistance? With what exactly, miss Aurum?"-Ozpin asked in his ever-stoic voice. Remnant's expression fell into a troubled one.

"I, assume you don't know anyone by the name of Silver Schnee?"-She asked. Glynda narrowed her eyes at the woman, while Ozpin held a thoughtful expression.

"No, I don't believe I do"-He answered.

"There is no "Silver" in the Schnee family"-Glynda stated.

"That is because Mister, and Missus Schnee abandoned him at the hospital after he was born"-Remnant said with a solemn tone. Glynda scrunched up her face in disbelief, while Ozpin fixed Remnant with a blank stare. The woman sighed with closed eyes and snapped her fingers. Suddenly, their surroundings shifted, and now they were in a hospital in Atlas.

"I don't care what you do!"-An angered male voice shouted. Ozpin and Glynda instantly recognized it as Jacques Schnee, "I am NOT taking care of a Faunus child!"-He shouted, enraged. The two widened their eyes at this. The closed door opened and a fuming Jacques came out with his wife, two nurses pursuing them, begging them to reconsider.

"But, sir Schnee, you can't just leave your own son"-One of them tried with a desperate tone. Jacques stopped to send an intense glare towards the woman, making her shrink back in fear.

"I am NOT the father of that _thing_ "-He told them with finality, as he started walking again, his wife following with a worried expression. By now, both spectators had turned to glare harshly at the supposed Jacques in the vision as he continued to storm out of the hospital. Remnant herself couldn't keep herself from frowning, even though she had seen this before. The vision faded, and all three of them were back at the office in Beacon.

"And now, you know what happened"-Remnant stated. Glynda and Ozpin looked conflicted, as they didn't expect to see that.

"What do you wish to accomplish with this?"-Glynda asked.

"I wish to ask you, to take care of him"-She said. The two looked at her curiously, wondering why.

"Why if I may ask, do you care so much for a child that isn't your own?"-Ozpin asked. Remnant sighed, and snapped her fingers again. Now they were in a forest, looking at a young man with ivory white hair and a cat tail of the same color, sticking out from his back. He wore a red shirt with a gray hoodie, and blue pants, with two white katana-pistols sheathed at his hips. But what caught their attention, was his eyes. His left was the same ice blue as the rest of the Schnee family, but his right. His right eye was maroon red. Ozpin seemed to fall into deep thought as he looked at the boy, unsheathing one of his blades and swinging it a few times. Glynda looked dumbly between Remnant, and Silver. Remnant's lips curled into a small amused smile at Glynda's reaction.

"You mean to say that Silver, is related to you too?"-Glynda asked, recovering from her shock.

"Yes, he is"-Remnant replied. Silver lifted his sword again to slash at the air once more, but this time his blade caught fire and when he slashed, it spewed a lance of flames in the same direction. The boy could only stand and stare dumbly at what happened. Remnant giggled slightly at her younger family members reaction to using dust for the first time.

"But, I don't, understand"-Glynda said, catching her attention.

"How are you two related, if he is a Schnee and you are not?"-The normally stern deputy asked in confusion. Ozpin turned his gaze from the young Schnee to match his assistants confused look directed at the woman.

"It is rather, complicated. My brother has been through quite a bit. His story goes beyond this world"-Remnant explained.

"I, see"-Ozpin said, disbelievingly, turning his eyes back to watch the young boy train.

 **10 years ago, Earth, Silver POW**

'Ugh, I'm not having a good day'-I thought to myself in dismay as I once again, had to change the bandages around my stomach. A bullet zipped pass my head above, as I tried to get even smaller in the trench. Once I was done with my bandages, I hugged the M416 automatic Carbine closer to me. Several more bullets zipped by, and the loud booms of artillery echoed in the distance.

'Wow, best birthday ever'-I thought sarcastically. I had just turned 18, and this was my present. Stuck in a bloody trench on the American front of the third world war, fighting off European invaders. I honestly didn't want to fight for this country. America had started the war by launching an attack on Germany for killing spies that WE sent to them. Fucking stupid I say. An M1 Abrams tank blew up to the side of me. I recoiled in shock from the explosion and stopped to catch my breath. Again, fucking. Stupid. Fuck Trump and his fucking bullshit. I really should have left this failure of a country a long time ago.

"Hey Private, how you are holding up?"-I heard my CO, Sergeant Simson ask.

"Just fine sir. Had to re-apply the bandages"-I replied.

"Again? That's the third time today"-He stated.

"Yeah, ain't exactly the best day for me"-I said. Sergeant Jonathan Simson, 19 years old and a friend of mine since FAR back. Preschool days even. The sergeant chuckled a bit.

"You can say that again"-He joked. Suddenly, the loud bangs of artillery stopped, and the gunfire seized. A loud whistle signaled that we were ordered to attack. We still use whistles? The hell?

"Ready to face the music?"-He asked.

"…. No"-I replied. Another whistle. Ah, to hell with it.

"Fuck it let's go!"-I shouted and followed my CO as we climbed out of the trenches. We ran across the battlefield, firing our weapons as we went, taking cover from the occasional barrage of bullets or artillery strike.

*RATATATA* My M416 went off as I filled an enemy soldier with lead, killing her. My kill count was already at 26. One day, one FUCKING day, and I had already killed 26 people. Fukin hell.

"I swear I'm going to behead command if I don't get a promotion after this"-I muttered.

"AAAHHH!"-The familiar voice of Jonathan shouting quickly caught my attention. I rushed over to him and dragged him back into cover. He was shot. Two holes in his stomach which he was desperately trying to stop from bleeding as he breathed heavily.

"Shit! MEDIC!"-I shouted at the top of my lungs. Jonathan lifted his arm towards me.

"FUCKING DEAF MOTHERFUCKERS! I NEAD A FUCKING MEDIC!"-I shouted again, getting angrier and angrier every second. His hand grabbed my arm, and I looked down to him, he shook his head as he took his final breath, and went to rest.

I sat there, stunned for what seemed like an hour, looking at the dead body of my childhood friend and CO. Tears flooded my eyes,

I couldn't believe it.

Wordlessly, I took up my rifle and stood up, exited cover and slowly walked out into the field of fire. My pace quickened, into normal walking speed as I traversed the scorched land, not caring as several bullets hit my stomach legs and arms. I raised my rifle, completely ignoring the pain in my arms. I fired blindly into the enemy positions. I could see at least a few of my shots hitting their marks. A bullet hit me in the side of the head, my left eye, and took it off my face. Blood started pouring through the empty eye-socket. It hurt, like nothing ever before, but I continued anyways. Cutting down at least 10 more enemies, a bullet hit me in the stomach once more, and my legs gave out. I fell, dropping my rifle in the process, to the ground. I felt myself hitting the ground, but then, nothing more.

Ozpin and Glynda both stood silently, watching the madness and chaos that was the American front of the third world war. One soldier in particular, having caught their attention. They had watched in horror as the young b- no, man had defied his death until his legs couldn't carry him anymore. How he seemingly shrugged off getting his left eye blown out of its socket and continue to gun down his enemies. Ozpin was frozen in place, having dropped his mug and a very concerned and troubled expression on his face, while Glynda looked openly horrified. Remnant had her eyes closed, not being able to stand watching her brother's horrid death again. After a few moments, Remnant opened her eyes again to see the war still raging on, like none of the dead existed in the first place. That was the scary part about war, at least, from a watcher's perspective.

People died and were just, forgotten.

"I- Don't know what to say"-Glynda admitted, after a while of silence. Then, in a bravado of great lights, it looked as though the whole world had blown up, with an ear-splitting explosion and a light so bright that all three spectators had to shield their eyes. When it was finally over, they opened their eyes.

Two of three wished they hadn't.

Both Glynda and Ozpin could only watch in complete silence, horrified would be an understatement of what they were. The ground was completely scorched, lava boiling the black dirt in some areas. There were no survivors, nor any bodies of the dead. No signs of any battle ever happening, just a barren, burnt land for as far as the eye could see. Remnant, no matter how many times she had watched this event unfold, could never be unaffected by it. She had a single tear, drop from her watered eyes.

"W-what was t-that?"-Glynda asked with a quiet and shaky voice as they looked out further on the world. The battlefields weren't the only targets for the explosions. Entire cities were nothing but mere ashes.

"Nuclear missiles"-Remnant answered with an equally quiet voice. Ozpin couldn't find his own voice after seeing the horrors, and opted for just staying quiet.

"This, is how the planet Earth, ended"-Remnant said in a solemn tone, "Nearly 9 billion people, dead in a minute"

 **Silver POW, Unknown Location**

I felt like I was floating. The pain from my bullet-wounded limbs was no longer present. Silently, I thanked whatever deity that had removed my pain. I realized that my vision had improved. As if my left eye was never lost. Although, it didn't matter much. All I could see anyways, was the black of some abyss I was in.

'Where am I?'-I thought. Was this the afterlife? In that case, this wasn't so bad. Considering the hell I just took part in, known as war. There was no answer though. I started to try and feel around myself, and idly noted that I was not only naked, but, A BABY!? What the living FUCK was going on!? Then, suddenly, all hell broke loose.

Know that I now have full respect nurses everywhere. As soon as I was able to open my eyes, I noticed two female faces looking over me, with a worried expression.

"What are we going to do? I doubt his father will change his mind"-One asked.

"And orphanage is out of the question"-The other stated, crossing her arms, "I don't care what they say, those places are terrible"

I was left confused. What were they talking about? Had my new parents abandoned me? Already? Wow, remind me to put a bullet in the head of whatever jackass gave birth to me.

"We could take care of him"-The first suddenly suggested. The other seemed conflicted by it.

"I'm, not sure. I have no experience taking care of a child"-She spoke in an uncertain tone. The first smiled.

"Everyone has to start somewhere right? Besides, what else can we do?"-She asked. The second woman sighed.

"I guess. Fine, we'll take care of him"-She spoke. Though she seemed to be against the idea, I noticed that she had a touch of warmth to her tone. They turned back to my baby form.

"Well, welcome to the world little guy"-The first spoke with a smile, taking me up and holding me in her arms.

At that moment, for once, I felt truly safe.

 **And done! Again, truly sorry for slacking off so much. I'm trying to improve my first chapters of "Remnant Trio" while I come up with something to use for my new chapter. It isn't that hard really. I mean, you just have to look at the first chapter. Beware! The invasion of the bits has begun!**

 **She snickered, a bit.**

 **He tilted his head, a bit.**

 **He wanted to die, a bit.**

 **Okay, that last one was a bit exaggerated. But you get what I mean. There is no varying in my language at all. I'll get right on improving that. I hope you guys enjoyed this, short chapter, and I won't promise a date for the next. Because my mind, is killing me. Anyways, thank you all for sticking with me, and have a good life! Sincerely, Meepinator 3000.**


End file.
